


beginnings & middles

by aweekofsaturdays



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NHL Season, Beards, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Comfort Sex, Dallas Stars, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/pseuds/aweekofsaturdays
Summary: It’s a somber afternoon in sunny springtime Dallas, their hopes for the playoffs gone and half the team traded away. Tyler shakes his head at himself, thinking that the last time he’d been this down was right before the last playoffs.In which there are adorable dogs, some Cup pining, and lots of domestic fluff.





	beginnings & middles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tardisrightsactivist: So my prompt is basically just jamsegs with Tyler being the softest soft to ever soft (no I'm not at all predictable, shut up)
> 
> In the same universe as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9267599) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9267677/chapters/21005606). 
> 
> For context: This takes place at the end of the regular NHL season 2016-17, in April. Tyler got injured right before the 2015-2016 playoffs and missed most of the Stars’ games before Dallas was eliminated in the second round against the Blues. Jordie Benn, Jamie’s brother, was traded to Montreal for defenseman Greg Pateryn in Feb 2017. As of 2017, Dallas has also missed seven of the last nine playoff seasons. #yikes
> 
> As always, this story is about fictional characters and has no bearing on or relation to anything in real life.

It’s a somber afternoon in sunny springtime Dallas, their hopes for the playoffs gone and half the team traded away. Tyler shakes his head at himself, thinking that the last time he’d been this down was right before the last playoffs. He’d gotten hurt and he watched his team try so damn hard to go all the way, tried to get in there with them and make it work but he wasn’t healed enough, and this year _again_ they had tried to barely scrape together a postseason appearance. And now they’re stuck with an early release and a long summer, extra days in the sun a poor substitute for a chance at the biggest honor of their lives. 

Jamie’s been a bear since Jordie was traded, alternating between being a huge dick to everyone on the team and pushing them too hard, and taking each of them aside to have “captain talks.” Tyler knows Jamie’s been hurting, probably far more than Jordie, who’s back in Canada and with a new team that actually has a chance to go far in the playoffs. Hell, Tyler loves Kari and Nemo, but getting to skate in front of Carey fucking Price, the few times he’s done it… that’s its own special kind of thrill. 

In the days after the trade, everyone has been asking Jamie how he felt about Jordie, and in a way, that’s been easier, because Jamie can get it out in the open, everyone knows he’s miserable without his brother and that it was a huge trade for both Jamie and the team. If Jamie’s play suffered, people would understand. But no one’s asked Tyler, not even Jamie really. 

Had anyone asked, what Tyler would have said was that-- honestly? He was gutted. Like, not to be dramatic, but Jordie is basically his brother too. And the only person besides Sharpy who knows about Jamie and Tyler, though he’s pretty sure sometimes that at least Spezz and Klinger suspect. 

So it’s been hard, with Jamie off in his own world about it all, and with their playoff hopes dashed, and he thinks to himself that if he hadn’t had the dogs, he might have been pretty fucking bummed right about now. All in all, his sunny outlook prevails for the most part, and he keeps reminding himself that all they can do is skate out the rest of the season, try to get some wins, and work hard for the next year ahead. 

The team skates in the morning after a lucky win, on home ice and with a couple of days between games, and Tyler gets out there in time to watch Kari and Jamie playing keepaway and laughing. It soothes something inside him that’s been knotted up for weeks, seeing Jamie laughing like a normal idiot person.

Jamie’s beard is even grown out enough to start looking suave and not look as terrible as the in-between stage, which had been like some redneck alternate universe version of Jamie had shown up to bulldog his way through the end of the season. Tyler shaped it for him just this morning, running the trimmer around the curves of his jaw, brushing away the hair with reverent fingers. Jamie sitting on the toilet with his big shoulders and strong thighs and looking up at him patiently was unsurprisingly a lot for Tyler, and soft petting turned into making out that turned into a very late captain hustling to practice while Tyler made sure the dogs were fed and he didn’t have jizz anywhere on his clothes. 

So practice is goofy for once, and Tyler feels normal enough with Jamie smiling that even his own jokes and general shenanigans don’t feel forced, as they sort of have the past few weeks. Janny’s skating again, which is good, he’s a good kid, and Sharp and Shore continue to have the most hilariously developing friendship on the team. Tyler feels good on his skates, solid and ready, and even if they aren’t headed to the race for the Cup, he still wants them to go out as much on top as they can manage. 

Jamie feeds him pucks for a few drills, and Tyler just keeps skating and moving and letting his muscles take over until his mind is a little quieter, until something deep in him settles the way it always does after he gets to get in his body and let everything else go still. 

Kari is first off the ice, so they shower up and leave their gear for cleaning after skate, and as everyone trickles out to spend their afternoon off with their families or golfing or whatever, Jamie ambles over in that way of his, scrubbing a towel over his hair. Tyler likes this new cut a lot, thinks it makes Jamie look handsome in a way he hadn’t quite figured out until the last year or two. But secretly he misses the undercut, and even the idiotic long hair, because this new Jamie is appealing to so many people and Tyler misses having him a little more to himself. Then again, there will always be other sides to Jamie that only Tyler gets to know and love, right? 

Tyler realizes he’s been staring from his spot on the bench, watching Jamie clean up and make his way over, and snaps out of his reverie as Jamie looms over him. 

“Hey, you wanna head to the park with me and the boys?” he asks, a little nervous that Jamie will say no, or beg off on captain duties. And it’s not a big deal if he does, it’s just.. Tyler just wants some time alone with his.. with his Jamie, OK?

But Jamie grins, red-cheeked and still sweaty. “Yeah dude, I’m ready, get your slow ass up.”

Tyler fakes outrage to mask how happy he is, huffing and puffing in protest, but his gear is packed and sorted in under a minute. He gets an afternoon off with Jamie, some time to catch up and sneak kisses on park benches probably, and two idiot dogs who will probably eat something gross and end up barfing on the kitchen floor. It isn’t a perfect life, but it’s his. And Jamie’s. 

 

*****

 

The ritual of cleaning up the dogs post-park and feeding everyone is soothing to Tyler, Jamie prepping veggies like a good mama’s boy and the dogs giving Tyler soulful, pleading eyes from next to his grill station. It’s gorgeous out, even in April, and the sun sinks downward as they cook on the patio in comfortable silence. Every so often Jamie chirps Tyler or the dogs try and do something cute and it’s just.. normal, in a way that life rarely is during the regular season, and never is during the playoffs. 

Tyler misses playoff hockey, honestly. He loves the thrill of it, the higher stakes, the playing through the pain that builds up, inevitable when your body is battered around the boards at a million miles an hour. He barely got a shot at it the year before, and this year… well. Something’s gotta change. 

He doesn’t realize he’s staring down at the grill with a frown on his face, brow furrowed, until his vision is suddenly full of Jamie, eyes soft and concerned. 

“Hey.” Jamie grabs the tongs from Tyler and sets them down. “You know you gotta leave it alone for a minute.” His face is soft with understanding, and it hurts Tyler in his chest suddenly, how much he knows Jamie wants-- and _deserves_ \-- a Cup.

Tyler sighs, wiping his hands on a towel. “Yeah, I know. I just.. I just need something to do.” 

Jamie takes one of Tyler’s hands and places it on his chest, and Tyler can feel Jamie’s heart, slow and steady and reliable as ever. “I know, babe,” Jamie says, and Tyler can’t breathe for a second with the tenderness on Jamie’s face, the sorrow and the hint of guilt that Tyler wants to kiss away. Tyler knows Jamie always blames himself when things go wrong, knows Jamie’s doubts about how suited he actually is for captain, and it breaks his heart because Jamie is so _good_ , so adept at knowing what they need, and it isn’t fair that they haven’t been able to earn that for him. 

What Tyler really needs now is a hug, and he gets it without even asking, tucked carefully in and squeezed against Jamie’s big chest. They’re not that far apart in height, really, but Jamie’s thicker and his arms around Tyler are strong and solid. Tyler thinks he could stay here forever, except that the dogs would get hungry, and that’s just an unacceptable outcome.

Tyler catches himself blinking back tears and draws away, mortified, grabbing the tongs again and clearing his throat. Jamie knows him, though, and Tyler feels a heavy palm on the back of his neck for a moment, resting there gently before pulling away. 

 

*****

 

Jamie has gotten really good in bed since Tyler’s gotten a hold of him - he gets the feeling that the guy hadn’t seen much action before they started hooking up, but Jamie has an instinct for the play that means he scores more often than not. Tyler isn’t even _thinking_ about the playoffs anymore and how summer comes early this year when Jamie settles on his knees next to the bed and presses soft kisses to the long lines of Tyler’s thighs, rubbing his cheek against the crisp hair there, teasing at the edge of Tyler’s boxer briefs with his teeth. 

Jamie with a beard is new and Tyler’s gotten used to the scratchiness as it’s grown in. Tyler has slept with his share of dudes but beards have been rare, and he’s grown accustomed to the rough drag of Jamie’s against his own, the friction when Jamie ends up between his legs where he likes to be, where he can watch Tyler fall apart and shake into his hands and mouth. 

Jamie shoulders his way in closer and nips at Tyler’s thighs, worrying the soft skin with his teeth and bringing Tyler’s focus back to him. Jamie has a way of knowing when he’s not being paid attention to, a skill half-captain and half-little brother in its origins. Tyler sighs happily and tilts his hips up towards Jamie’s face, stretching a little and luxuriating as he just enjoys the end to this day, with a decent-looking boy between his legs and no obligations on the immediate horizon.

The dogs have been put outside to run around and the sun is just setting, and Tyler leans back on his hands and looks down at Jamie’s flushed cheeks and just thinks to himself that even though the playoffs ended up being a pipe dream this year, his life is pretty damn amazing. 

Jamie sucks a huge hickey into his thigh without any warning, looking up at him challengingly. Tyler makes a token fuss but arches his hips up again, this time taking the opportunity to tug off his underwear and toss them somewhere, startling a laugh out of Jamie as Tyler swats him with them first. It’s a shock he managed to keep any clothes on this long, frankly, knowing him when they’ve got a day off the next day, but they’d made out on the couch for ages, Jamie sensing Tyler’s impatience and just gentling him down with slow, drugging kisses before dragging him off to bed. 

Tyler feels hot under Jamie’s gaze but he half-smiles and makes a little sound, and Jamie runs his big hands up Tyler’s thighs to grab his dick where it bounces appealingly against his abs and quickly slip just the tip into his hot mouth. Tyler groans and reaches up to tug at his own hair, feeling his toes curl and his abs clench at how good this is, how it’s always so good with Jamie, so easy and just hot. Tyler looks at Jamie on the ice sometimes and has to adjust himself in his jock, because he thinks to himself, _I fucked that mouth yesterday, there’s a bruise right there where I knocked him off the bed by accident into the dresser_ , and his casual familiarity with Jamie’s body takes his breath away.

Tyler tries to brace himself on his hands and arch his hips up again, just to be a brat, but Jamie is faster, pinning Tyler down by the hips and pulling his mouth off just to spite Tyler, glaring in mock warning. Jamie’s strategy mildly backfires, because while Tyler almost wants to _wail_ at how much he wants Jamie’s mouth back on his dick right fucking now, Jamie with wet, red lips is a good look, and honestly he really needed a re-up of that image in his life.

But Jamie is nothing if not goal-oriented, and Tyler loves him _so much_ in this moment because Jamie just grins at how fucked-out Tyler knows he must already look, and licks up the underside of his dick with the flat of his tongue before swallowing down his cock as far as he can take it. It’s not very far, honestly, but Tyler doesn’t _care_ , just flexes his hips a little and arches his back up, holding his hips down and being good so Jamie won’t go anywhere. 

And it’s enough, it’s _everything_ , this-- this tenderness in the warmth of their bed and the way Jamie keeps looking up to check on how Tyler’s doing and how Tyler feels hot and a little like squirming because Jamie keeps _looking_ and really, Tyler has always liked being looked at. 

He moans a little and leans on one hand so he can rub a little at his nipples, pinching at them and shivering at the sharp spike it sends through his chest and down into his belly. Jamie slows, watching, and Tyler smirks, pleased at the success of his strategy, but Jamie blinks and redoubles his efforts determinedly. 

Tyler laughs, shuddering again as Jamie’s clever mouth goes to work, and thinks to himself how amazing it is that even here they bounce off each other, ending up higher than ever in their attempts to outdo each other. At this particular moment, he’s more than grateful for it as Jamie presses two fingers back behind his balls, rubbing at his hole, and Tyler _shouts_ and clutches at Jamie’s hair as he comes in waves, feeling all the tension of the day and the month and the _year_ just spiral out of him as he pulses, hot and sticky and filthy in Jamie’s soft mouth. 

Jamie lets Tyler’s cock go but stays where he is and Tyler is so dizzy with it that it takes him a minute to realize Jamie is just.. _kissing_ his cock, dragging his lips over the slickness of it, licking up any stray come as he finds it. His plush lips are red and swollen and Tyler grabs at Jamie’s hair, tugging him back and off so Tyler can kiss him, suddenly desperate as his cock jumps, pulsing out another little strand of come that gets Jamie in the chin. Tyler shivers, tonguing deep into Jamie’s mouth and listening to him moan as Tyler chases the taste of his own come.

Tyler slows, desperation ebbing as he comes down-- suddenly exhausted and sated, he flops back on the bed, and just.. breathes. He watches Jamie stand and wipe his face, looking entirely too pleased with himself (but rightfully so, a little voice in Tyler’s mind insists), stripping off his clothes and folding his pants like the good boy he was raised to be. He’s hard, and flushed down his thick middle, dick heavy and swollen against his thigh, and Tyler’s mouth waters a little even as he knows what Jamie probably wants right now, which is definitely all right by him.

Sure enough, Jamie helps Tyler shift back on the bed so only his feet are hanging off, and knee-walks up to balance over his chest, sitting back a little for balance. He takes himself in hand but he’s watching Tyler, looking at the flush over Tyler’s throat and reddened nipples, and Tyler licks his lips and doesn’t look away as Jamie strokes himself roughly. 

Jamie is super heavy, Tyler thinks deliriously as Jamie scoots closer, trapping Tyler’s arms underneath him. Tyler’s smug because while he definitely can’t move his arms, Jamie clearly didn’t think this through, because Jamie barely touches his dick to Tyler’s lips before Tyler sneaks his hand up behind him and thumbs roughly over Jamie’s hole, using his other hand to gently tug at his balls, and Jamie loses it, going wide-eyed and flushed as he comes over his own fist and Tyler’s mouth, dripping hot and sticky down Tyler’s beard. 

He sits back on Tyler’s chest to wring out the last shudders, closing his eyes and heaving, hips jerking and chest bare and flushed and sheened with sweat. Tyler is half-busy trying to breathe but god _damn_ Jamie just looks so good, thick abdomen still wracked with the occasional shiver, panting as he just _looks_ at Tyler with shocked eyes, taking in the mess they’ve made. 

Tyler shakes himself out of his reverie as the need for air becomes more urgent, squirming and complaining until Jamie rolls off, grabbing a discarded shirt to wipe off Tyler’s face and kissing him sloppily in the process. After a minute, Jamie lays back with a sigh, and they stay for a little while, breathing shoulder to shoulder, content and messy and worn out. 

Their season is over and there are offseason challenges and adventures to be had, Tyler knows this. There’ll be media engagements and charity stuff and training and maybe even some beach time. Tyler knows his shoulder issue isn’t gonna be put off forever and that’s a whole other thing, but he pushes it out of his mind when Jamie curls to the side to throw a leg over Tyler’s and tug lightly at the fuzz on Tyler’s belly. Tyler smacks his hand away, giggling, and as Jamie dives in to gnaw on his boyfriend’s arm, Tyler thinks to himself that his life is pretty freaking great. It’s summer, they can take the dogs on vacation, and the Cup will be waiting for them next season.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a note if you love these idiots as much as I do x_x


End file.
